A Walk to the End of the World
by Setsuna-X
Summary: Zombie Apocalypse!AU - Chrisawa; A sudden outbreak of zombies have invaded the world and Seidou is no exception. Major Character Death, angst, not a happy ending
**A Walk to the End of the World**

Eijun couldn't believe that it was just the two of them now. When this whole thing started it was like something out of a nightmare.

* * *

Whole cities were evacuated, government shelter facilities sprang up so quickly, it was like they knew this was going to happen.

Before there seemed to be a shred of hope. The government knew what was going on and had taken measures to confine and eradicate the outbreak; now things were as bleak as ever.

Not only had the government fallen, but most of the citizens were gone too.

It was weird, thinking back. Eijun had heard from a distressed Takishima-san that his family had been killed. He couldn't remember what he felt then. Numb, cold, scared. That's all that's left of that memory. He never asked after the fate of Wakana and his other friends – too scared to find out the truth. He wished he had asked, wished he had rushed over to Nagano to protect his friends. Instead he had stayed at Seidou where he was safe.

He hated himself for a whole week. He was stuck between wanting to go back, crying constantly, and sickened that he was glad it wasn't him.

After the warning went out Seidou closed it's doors. You could leave if you wanted, but they were not letting anyone come in. Many of the students left in the beginning, hoping to make it home to their families and loved ones.

The ones that stayed changed their routine from baseball practice to learning how to take care of themselves. Many staff members left in the beginning. Coach Kataoka along with Takishima-san stayed to take care of the baseball team members. The school broke off into sections – each remaining adult gathered students that belonged to their clubs or classes, trying to keep some semblance of unity.

Soon news about areas that were infested with the infected was being broadcasted. The radio seemed to be the only way to get information after a while.

Aside from the uneasiness there wasn't much they could complain about. They were lucky that they had access to beds, restrooms, food and shelter – but many were not.

Soon things started going out of control. Resources were becoming scarce and many people started leaving in clusters, hoping to find something better than just waiting to die at the school.

After 2 months there were only a handful of people left. Most left of their own accord. Several had gone out on raids to procure more resources, but they never came back – Coach Kataoka being one of them.

Once the coach was gone, most of the team and school had left by then. They were only delusioning themselves into thinking they would be safe in the comfort of their little baseball team. Eijun didn't know if it was fate or just the feeling of a team and unity, but the whole first-string and a few second-string members had all stayed together.

It took Tetsu to gather them all and keep them sane. No One else would have been able to lead as well as he had. Of course there was conflict within the group and after a while they splintered off.

Finally the last of the people that stayed together were 3rd years: Tetsu, Jun, Ryosuke, Tanba, and Chris; Second years: Miyuki, Maezono, Kawakami, Kuramochi; First years: Haruichi, Furuya, Kanemaru, and Tojo, and Sawamura.

That was a year ago. They had set out from Seidou and finally ventured into the city. Everything was a wreck. Cars overturned, storefronts smashed, and the streets were deserted.

The only weapons they had in their hands were their baseball bats and a few baseballs. They only took what they could carry. The few that had cell phones tried to contact family but all telephone lines were down.

They had set up camp in an abandoned apartment complex. Well, they _thought_ it was abandoned.

They were woken from their sleep by a soul-wrenching scream. A few of them rushed to see what had happened, bats at hand, but it was too late. Kawakami and Maezono were gone.

No one knew what to say. There was nothing _to_ say. They had all failed to keep their friends safe.

After that everyone had to stay together. They slept in the same rooms, traveled together as they moved from location to location. It seemed to work...until it didn't.

It was a routine patrol. They had split up into smaller groups in order to get an idea of the new city they were in. They needed to secure their location so they could spend the night in relative comfort but that was when everything went to hell. Tetsu's group, which consisted of Jun, Tanba, Kanemaru and Tojo, were swarmed. The only thing Chris' group could hear were gunshots ringing in the air as a veritable swarm of creatures, of _zombies_ , ran and bit and slashed their way into the other teens.

Everyone was shaken. They all wanted to go and help, Sawamura especially. Miyuki and Kuramochi had to physically hold him back from running into danger. There was nothing to be done and everyone was torn up about it. Tears seemed to flow from all their eyes, even the impregnable Ryosuke was crying. They were their friends and teammates, and now they were all gone.

Everything then seemed bleaker than ever.

The rest of that night was a blur. They had somehow made it to a library that seemed empty. No one said anything. They gathered their belongings and started getting ready for the night. They did a preliminary check through the building but were too exhausted, both physically and emotionally, to do much else.

The Kominato brothers were huddled together, Miyuki, Kuramochi, and Furuya were all holding onto each other, although they would all deny it when they woke, and Chris was set up to take first watch for the night.

Sawamura didn't want to sleep alone and he knew better than to disturb the rest of the group so he decided to stay up and take watch with Chris.

* * *

Eijun remembered that night somewhat fondly, no matter how morbid. As he sat with his back against the cold, metal wall of the shelter, he closed his eyes and reminisced.

* * *

It was a relatively cold night. They didn't want to start a fire and risk being surrounded. Eijun sat on the floor next to Chris, pulling his coat tighter around his body. Neither of them spoke for a while, both still reeling from what happened earlier.

The night air steadily got colder and so Eijun found himself shivering lightly. He tried to keep himself from fidgeting, in order to not disturb the older boy, but he couldn't stop the chattering of his teeth.

"Come here," said Chris in a voice so low that Eijun thought he had imagined it. The older boy opened up his coat and prompted the younger boy to slide in against his side. Eijun tried to reign in his blush, but it was a lost cause. He knew this wasn't the right time to think about his crush on Chris-senpai, but he couldn't help it. Being so close to the object of his affection just caused his face to warm and flush.

"Feel better now?" asked Chris as he tucked the shorter teen closer to him, his firm arm clasping the southpaw's shoulder.

"Y-yes, thank you, Chris-senpai," muttered out Eijun, a bit embarrassed.

"How are you doing?" gently asked Chris. Eijun let out a shudder as he leaned even closer to Chris.

"I'm not okay, but I'm okay," replied Eijun as honestly as he could.

A surprised chuckle broke out of Chris' mouth.

Eijun looked up, a bit startled. He could count on one hand how often he heard Chris-senpai laugh. It was even less now that this whole _apocalypse_ thing had started.

"I'm sorry – I didn't mean to laugh," the older boy started to explain, "it's just that I'm not too sure what you mean by that."

Eijun let out a barely-there smile as he looked up into Chris-senpai's face. "I guess, I'm not okay because of what just happened and how the world is now, but I'm okay too because I still have Haruichi, Onii-san, Kuramochi-senpai, Miyuki, and Furuya – and of course I still have Chris-senpai with me," honestly answered Eijun as he continued to stare at Chris, his eyes like molten gold.

Eijun noticed Chris-senpai's eyes widen in surprise then a small blush made it onto the ex-catcher's face. Eijun could feel his heart stutter in his chest, a steady staccato of beats.

Chris moved his face closer then closed his eyes. Eijun could hear his heartbeat louder and louder in his ears as his own face flushed red all over again. Ever so gently he felt Chris' lips touch his own and for that split second it felt that everything in the world was alright.

The kiss ended almost immediately but Eijun would treasure that feeling forever.

* * *

"Do you remember our first kiss, Chris?" asked Sawamura to the man leaning against him. Chris rolled his head so he could stare up at those soft, gold eyes.

"Yes, of course. I could never forget that," he replied softly as he leaned as far as he could so he could place another kiss on Eijun's bloodied lip.

Eijun just smiled into the kiss as he pulled Chris closer to him.

* * *

Things seemed to get better after that night. Although everyone else was still shaken up from losing Tetsu's group, they all seemed to realize that there was a time to grieve but now wasn't it. Eijun felt that he shouldn't be in such high spirits, but when he woke up in Chris's arms the next morning he could feel his heart singing. It had been such a long time since he had felt any sort of happiness.

The months grew as they traveled. They found new people who would walk with them for a while but then split up. Their little crew would stick together, too wary to trust the new people around them too much.

Most of the time Chris and Eijun would travel hand-in-hand. They had gotten some friendly ribbing from their friends but no one could deny them this slice of heaven while traversing through hell.

The months grew into years and soon they all inadvertently came to the conclusion that there was going to be no end in sight. There wasn't going to be some miracle cure, the government had all but abandoned the country of Japan and they were never going to be safe. They all thought it, but not once was it ever muttered out loud.

Eijun and Chris never snuck away from the group, but all that meant was they both grew accustomed to public displays of affection.

They would try to kiss when no one was watching, but after the tenth failed attempt they just stopped caring.

It was a few months into their relationship when Chris and Eijun had sex. They were tucked away in a supermarket. Most of the food was already pillaged but the building was empty and sturdy.

They set up their sleeping gear a little further from the group and curled together. Silently they started to kiss, their tongues entwining. Eijun could feel lightheaded. He and Chris had touched each other a few times before, a handjob mostly to help keep them sane, but he had a feeling that tonight was going to be the night.

Earlier they had come a little too close in losing one another. Chris was too focused on shooting the zombies behind the group that one of them slipped past him. Eijun had shouted his name but it would have been too late to make a shot. Eijun, seeing the attack, rushed forward and jabbed a knife deeply into the zombies skull.

Chris kissed Eijun's face all over, little butterfly kisses to show his appreciation to the other boy. Eijun let out a happy sigh as he ran his hands down Chris' back.

"I want to make love to you," whispered Chris, his voice thick and husky with emotion. Eijun face gained a furious blush but he nodded as he bit his lip.

They fumbled with their respective pants, shuffling around quietly as to not disturb the others. Haruichi was on first watch tonight and they knew even if they were caught the smaller teen would keep silent about it, mostly out of embarrassment.

"What are we going to use?" asked Eijun. Chris pulled out small bottle of cooking oil he had found when they first came into the store. Eijun let out a small chuckle. He knew that if it was any other place he would complain, as it stood, they were stuck in the middle of a zombie apocalypse on a cold, dirty floor and he really wanted to have sex with Chris. He really didn't care at this point.

Chris's face gained a blush as well as he helped Eijun out of his pants and underwear. "Have you ever…?"

Eijun shook his head. "I feel in love with you a while ago, Chris, there hasn't been anyone else." He could feel himself shying away, but he forced himself to stare at Chris.

Chris could see the sincerity in those golden eyes. "Me neither," he confessed. "I always wanted it to be with someone special, so I'm happy it's with you."

Eijun was so happy he could burst. He leaned upward and kissed Chris insistently.

Chris took the hint and kissed Eijun back deeply. He caressed the warm body underneath him, stroking the other teens sensitive areas. He gripped Eijun's cock and gave a long stroke, swallowing the other boys' cry in his mouth as he continued to kiss him.

Eijun gripped Chris' wavy hair tightly, slowly running his hands under the other man's shirt and tweaking a nipple. He knew from past experience that Chris was very sensitive there. A smirk flit across his face as he continued to play with the nub until it was pink and hard.

"Eijun," gasped out Chris, his voice coming out more wrecked than Eijun had ever heard.

Chris backed up and grabbed the oil and spread it onto his fingers. He leaned back over and stuck a digit in Eijun.

The younger boy squirmed a bit as the finger penetrated him but otherwise just remained still and breathed deeply.

After a few minutes of preparations both teens seemed at their limit. "Eijun, can I?" muttered Chris.

"Yes, yes, yes, please just put it in me," the younger boy practically screeched.

Chris could hold back no longer and slowly inched his way into the body underneath him. He paused whenever Eijun's face scrunched up in pain but after stroking the other boy's penis Eijun seemed to calm down.

He did a few experimental thrusts as they kissed again, swallowing each other's gasps and moans.

"Faster, Chris, go faster," panted out Eijun as his golden eyes were half lidded in desire.

Chris merely grunted as he sped up his thrusts. In the back of his head he knew that he had caught Haruichi's notice, but he just didn't care. He was so _close._

"There, there, there," huffed out Eijun, louder than before.

Chris thought to smother the other boy's cries, but he just couldn't do it. He wanted to hear that sweet voice call out for more, for Chris to make love to him.

Soon they both reached their climax. Eijun tactfully covered his mouth with his hand before coming, stifling his cry, while Chris just let out a grunt and a huff as he came. They stayed like that together, each catching their breaths as the came down from their euphoria.

After cleaning up as best they could they held each other tightly, Chris whispering sweet nothings into Eijun's ears as the teen fell asleep.

* * *

Now with reality staring him in the face Eijun couldn't stop the small sob that escaped him. He tried to stifle the sound but Chris was still aware of his partners' sobs.

Chris steeled his voice before talking. "Eijun, you need to leave and get out of here. I'm asking you one more time. Please just leave me."

Eijun shook his head rapidly. "No, I am not leaving you Chris. If I leave you then I'll be all alone."

Chris didn't want to admit it but part of him was glad that Eijun was staying. He knew what staying meant but he still couldn't let go of the selfish feelings. He didn't want to be alone either.

Eijun just pulled the bleeding body softly to him, tucking it against his side as he placed a small kiss on Chris' head.

Their whole world had fallen apart just moments ago.

* * *

They were walking normally through the desolate land. It was already so mangled and destroyed that they couldn't tell what part of Japan they were in anymore.

Usually they would travel during daylight as it seemed that the zombies were slower while the sun was out, but this time they were unable to find proper shelter before night fell and so they were walking through another destroyed street in the darkness.

They used their flashlights and had their weapons out, all listening carefully and staying as quiet as they could. Haruichi had his wooden bat, splatters of dried blood dyed the wood a dark red. Ryosuke had picked up a katana during their journey and would happily cut down any undead that came near. Youichi was equipped with several handguns, a machine gun slung over his back. Kazuya carried a shotgun and had 2 bandoliers strapped across his chest. Satoru had a few hand grenades strapped to his waist and an axe in hand. Chris had his own shotgun slung over his shoulder, but his weapon of choice was the crossbow he had gotten from an antique store. Eijun had a store of throwing knives strapped on his thigh, a sniper rifle strapped to his back, and a handgun. They had lived in this dystopia for so long that they all had become proficient in their weapons.

It had happened so suddenly. First they heard a car alarm go off in the distance. The zombies seemed to be attracted to loud noises. Eijun could recall Miyuki making a joke about him about that once.

However the sounds grew louder and closer. There wasn't anywhere to run. Every building around them had closed doors and windows, wooden planks nailed strategically to keep the undead out – and unfortunately keep them out as well. They formed a circle, Eijun between Chris and Haruichi, weapons at the ready.

The swarm of undead grew closer and closer, almost like a sea of rotting bodies. A hum of growls and snarls accompanied them. This was a horde much larger than they usually dealt with, but Eijun was positive that his friends could take them down. They've survived much worse before.

But something was different this time.

"Shit, what's that?" whispered Youichi as he strained his eyes to look into the oncoming bodies.

A larger body among the throng of decomposing bodies.

"Is.. was that even human?" asked Haruichi in a voice coated in disbelief.

The creature in front of them looked like it might have been human before, except for the fact that it was twice as tall and three times as wide. The thing before them had to have been augmented or something because there was no way for a normal human to have been that big.

"Ah fuck," muttered Kazuya, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Guys, we have to run," urged Chris as he stared at the behemoth before him.

"Chris is right, come on!" urged Eijun as he started moving away from the group, but they were all locked in place. "Come on!" he shouted as he grabbed onto Haruichi with his free hand and started to drag his pink-haired friend away.

That seemed to spur everyone into action.

Youichi started shooting at anything that was coming toward them. Whenever something got a little too close Kazuya would shoot off several shotgun rounds. Satoru waited a while until the horde clustered together then tossed a few well placed grenades, the explosions shaking the ground and sending corpses into the sky. Ryosuke stuck close to Haruichi, slashing at anything coming near his baby brother.

They attacked as they ran, but the more damage they did the more it seemed to anger that giant zombie. It unleashed a loud roar and the horde paused for a moment before rushing toward them.

"Shit shit shit..." chanted Youichi under his breath as he tried to run and shoot at the same time.

"Throw another grenade, Satoru!" shouted Miyuki as he shot zombie after zombie. However, one got too close and scratched him deeply on his side. "Ahhh fuck, goddamn fuck," he swore. He tossed the shotgun over his shoulder and gripped his side as he ran, blood dripping through his fingers.

"Kazuya!" shouted Chris as he saw the younger boy get hit.

Satoru threw another grenade, but it was his last one. Equipped with only an axe left he ran over to Kazuya and helped the other man run.

Chris, Eijun, and the Kominato brothers were further from the group. Chris launched arrow after arrow at the horde, each shot piercing through skulls and brains, killing the undead all over again.

Eijun took out his sniper rifle. He would usually use it on supply runs to watch his comrades backs, but now he had to use it to save their lives.

Shots rang out in the darkening night, and it looked as if the horde was finally thinning.

The large-framed zombie didn't do much, just stared at his brethren fall. It was almost as if it was a general – watching the soldiers in the front lines die before making his move.

The rest of the group met up and together they started running faster than ever.

The large creature, noticing that the prey was escaping let out another loud roar and then it charged.

It's bulking and muscled body crashed through the tiny zombie bodies, sending arms and torsos flying through the air – uncaring at their demise.

"You have got to be kidding me!" yelled out Eijun as he saw that massive beast coming closer and closer. Clip after clip was emptied but the thing was not slowing down.

Suddenly the creature stopped, grabbed a nearby car, and flung it toward the group.

"Scatter!" shouted Ryosuke as he grabbed Haruichi's hand and dragged the boy away.

Unfortunately Kazuya was too slow from his wound and the car pinned him, his legs stuck under the metallic frame.

His scream permeated the air as everyone froze. They were all scared and unsure if they should hurry to help or save themselves.

Satoru was the closest and rushed to Kazuya's side, trying to drag the man out.

"Ahh, stop stop… I think my leg is broken," harshly panted out Kazuya.

Satoru and Kazuya just stared at each other grimly.

"You need to leave," Kazuya said, unable to believe he had actually said that aloud. He had wanted to survive, wanted to see the end of this and laugh at all the stupid zombies that couldn't keep him down, but now… now he was going to die. A laugh bubbled in his chest as tears streamed down his face.

"Get out of here! Run!"

Satoru grabbed Kazuya's free hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I'll never forget you, Kaz. I'm so sorry." The normally silent boy said as he let out a loud sob. He grabbed Kazuya's proofed shotgun and ran as fast as he could.

The zombies were getting closer and closer and there seemed no end in sight. The larger creature had stopped again, almost pleased that it's work had been completed.

Everyone hardened their hearts as they continued on.

They couldn't stay there but there really wasn't anywhere to go, and now it was night and aside from the light from the moon there was no other light source in the area.

As they ran from the oncoming zombies Haruichi felt himself slip and fall, his grip slackening on his bat in order to catch himself.

"Haruichi!" shouted Ryosuke as he doubled back to catch up with his brother.

"Ryo, I think my ankle is sprained," sniffled Haruichi as his brother quickly scooped him up and threw an arm over his shoulder.

"Here take this for now," said Ryosuke as he placed the katana in Haruichi's free hand.

Together the hobbled after Chris, Eijun, Satoru, and Youichi.

"Brother, I can't..I can't go on," cried Haruichi. "Brother, I'm scared," he whispered.

Ryosuke then let go of his brother's arm then crouched in front of him. "Here, climb on. I am not leaving you here," he said while gritting his teeth.

Haruichi climbed on and they kept on going. They could hear the rumble of a roar as the giant creature came closer.

They almost had made it to where the others were but something came out from under a wrecked car. The rest of the street ahead of them seemed empty, but it seemed as the zombies on the ground were just asleep and not dead as they believed.

Because of the added weight Ryosuke could not dodge the zombie in time. It grabbed his ankle as it crawled from underneath the car, tripping them.

It's clawed hand stabbed into his flesh, dribbles of blood flowing from the wound.

"Brother!" shouted Haruichi as he grabbed the katana and slashed at the hand, cutting it at the wrist.

No sooner had he cut down that zombie when another and another took its place. Soon they found themselves surrounded. They could see their friends in the distance, their desperate faces as they tried to rush to them.

Ryosuke knew this was it. He felt it in his very bones. He wished that Haruichi wasn't with him – that his brother could survive this hell-hole, but in the end it was not to be. It was a nice dream though.

Haruichi fought and cut down zombie after zombie while Ryosuke could only punch at the creatures. They were getting bit and scratched, their bodies a canvas of wounds. Both brothers could feel their energy draining away, blood spilling from their wounded bodies.

"Ryo!"

"Harucchi!"

That was the last they both heard as the swarm overwhelmed them.

Youichi could not believe what happened. One second Ryosuke and Haruichi were behind him and the next second they were so very far away. Once he realized the two brothers were no longer by him it was too late.

The rest of them could only stare on in anguish as zombies appeared from the dark shadows and covering their sight of those pink-haired heads.

Youichi could hear Eijun crying hysterically as he clung onto Chris. Furuya just looked frozen, a resigned look in his eyes. Youichi wasn't sure what he was feeling. Loss, anguish… realization that none of them were ever going to make it out alive….

He stared on as the rush of zombies came closer and closer. He could hear several people call out his name, could feel an arm tugging at him, trying to drag him away, but it all seemed so surreal, like he was having an out-of-body experience – like this was happening to someone else and not him.

This was just a nightmare, right? Right? This wasn't really happening. If he felt pain then this was not a dream, but a horrible reality.

Youichi could feel himself raising his arm, the nuzzle of a gun against his temple.

If this was a dream then getting shot in the head shouldn't hurt, right?

Right?

He let out a loud laugh then pulled the trigger.

The gun clattered to the floor and Satoru stood stock-still.

He could feel the warmth of blood splattered on his face. He lifted his hand and wiped the blood away, still in shock.

First Kazuya, then Ryosuke and Haruichi and now Youichi. How many more people were these creatures going to take away from him?

Satoru could hear Eijun and Chris coming up behind him, shaking him and crying, but nothing else seemed to matter.

He was tired of losing his friends, tired of being near them as they died and not being able to do anything. His ears felt as if filled with cotton. All sound seem fade away as he bent and picked up the discarded firearm.

"Satoru!" Eijun shouted at him, slapping him across the face. "You need to snap out of it. We need to keep moving!"

Satoru felt his focus return as he looked at Eijun dull and worried eyes. He couldn't recall the last time he saw his friend laugh or smile. The Eijun in front of him was so different from the boy he remembered back at Seidou. This Eijun was hardened and unhappy – it was like Satoru lost him before and never noticed. He hadn't really noticed how everyone became a shell of their former selves and in a way this crisis had already killed them. Maybe not in body, but definitely in spirit.

He didn't want to see any more of his friends die and disappear – he had to do something.

"Satoru, please, say something – or let's go!"

"Satoru, we can't do anything more for them."

"I'm sorry. I can't see anymore people die. I'm ending this," he said softly, but both Chris and Eijun could hear him.

Before either of them could hold him back Satoru ran toward the crowd of zombies, shooting at anything that came to close. Once he ran out of bullets he slashed and slashed until his arms felt numb. He could feel them circling him, could feel their gross cold bodies smothering him slowly as the bit and clawed at his skin.

 _Eijun, Chris – I hope you make it_

Eijun and Chris were rooted to the spot but soon Chris regained his wits and tugged on Eijun's arm.

"We have to move."

"But what about Satoru?! He's still in there!"

"Eijun – he did this for us."

Eijun looked up with a question in his eyes.

"He did it so we could live – so we could survive."

Eijun looked at Chris and he could see the desperation in his eyes.

"No, he did it to be selfish," spat out Eijun but tears still streamed down his face. It felt as if he hadn't stopped crying since he found out his family had died several years ago.

Chris said nothing but just pulled the younger man away. The still weren't safe.

Soon they made it to a much emptier part of town. It seemed as if Satoru's sacrifice had bought them the time they needed to get away.

"What are we going to do?" Eijun whispered aloud, more to himself than to Chris. Chris pretended he hadn't heard.

Night seemed to stretch out forever as they continued to cautiously walk around the city, hoping to find a hiding place.

All too soon their small reprieve was taken from them.

Another loud roar was heard, but this time closer than they thought. They both turned and ran but it was too late. The large, beast-like zombie from before had caught up and this time it looked as if it had a large piece of debris in it's enormous hands.

"Look out!" shouted Chris belatedly as he shoved Eijun out of the way.

The giant zombie had thrown the concrete slab and it had broken into many large pieces. The rocks flew all over the place and when Chris shoved Eijun out of the way he got hit on his shoulder, his shoulder that he had worked so hard to fix back in his Seidou days. A hysterical bubble of laughter erupted from him.

"Chris! Chris! Are you okay?" cried Eijun, surprised and frightened.

"No. It hurts, but we have to keep moving."

Eijun could feel his heart drop. He thought they were finally safe, he thought they were finally free.

The monster roared again as it picked up a car this time, ready to throw it again.

"Let's go," said Eijun, steel in his voice as he gripped Chris and started helping his injured partner away.

They managed to find some sort of bomb shelter. Since it was just Chris' shoulder the man was able to keep his pace and they ran as fast as the could.

* * *

Eijun's sobs subsided but his face was streaked with dried tears.

"I'm going to ask you again to leave, Eijun."

He just shook his head. Why were they even kidding? They could still both hear that horrible roar in the distance, the could feel the air charged with danger as zombies zeroed in on their location.

"I'll never leave you, Chris," whispered Eijun as he stared at the man at his side. They had been through so much together, lost so many people, but in the end it was all for naught.

"I'm so happy you love me Chris," said Eijun, his golden eyes still glowing after all this time.

Chris swallowed the lump in his throat.

"And I will always love you," were the last words he spoke as the horde descended upon them.

 **End.**


End file.
